


trying out new things

by Eryn



Series: Stargate Academy [22]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn/pseuds/Eryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are classes on everything.<br/>Even if it means you spend your day spanking dummies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trying out new things

Daniel always liked the more kinky classes. The ones that taught you about harnessing your headspace, about how to punish and how to reward, and also about all the kinds of things one could do in the bedroom to gain pleasure.  
This week they’d focused on whips and now, after three days of theoretics they were finally allowed some practical time. Though Daniel had to admit he found it rather hilarious how they now were arranged in the room, each with a leather training flogger in hand and a dressmaker’s dummy in front of them. They’d each spend part of the last class making paper signs for major muscles groups to indicate which parts of the body they were allowed to hit.

Next to him Teal’c was studying his dummy intendly, gauging the position before he raised his arm and brought the flogger down. Daniel shivered at the sound of the strands hitting the paper. As usual Teal’c’s aim was impeccable. Daniel knew the older had no desire to weild floggers or whips, but he still excelled in these classes. It was almost annoying. But then the brown-haired turned his gaze back to his own dummy and raised his arm carefully, bracing his feet before he brought the flogger down with a satisfying smack. On the paper he could see the bits of black dust that transferred from the flogger, giving a good impression of where he’d hit.

Around him the sound was repeated time and time again as the students struck the dummies. Their teacher was walking around correcting stances and chiding the ones who didn’t get it right even then. Daniel as well got a bit of a lecture on body posture, but that was more cosmetical than a real concern.

An hour later, when he was detaching the paper targets from the dummy he was grinning. The pure exercise of it had done well to give him an endorphine high and the sound of leather hitting dummy had made his toes curl deliciously. Maybe once they were done with this class he could try it out with Jack. Somewhere in their room there was also a flogger to be found.  
Outside the door he was quite surprised to meet Jack’s submissive class. He was chatting with Sam but when Daniel stepped out with Teal’c they both quickly came over and he couldn’t help but shake his head about the way Jack swayed his hips. His submissive was a creature of sensual beauty, but as soon as he was in reach Daniel pulled him close.

“stop doing that”, he chided. He was sure his words were falling to deaf ears, because Jack never changed this particular part about himself, but Daniel didn’t really care. As long as Jack stayed his alone others may watch.

“But you like it”, Jack said, leaning into Daniel and grinning when his dominant’s half-hard dick brushed against him. The younger gasped and Jack smirked at him.  
“See, you like when I walk around like that”

Daniel chuckled and shook his head, landing a playful smack on Jack’s ass.  
“No. I’m just still quite pleased with the flogging lesson we just had. And if you keep showing yourself off like that I might test out how good my aim is on a life target next”, he whispered into Jack’s ear, stroking one hand over the older’s back to map out the areas he could safely hit.

“So if I want you to flog me all I have to do is flaunt myself a bit?”, he asked, grinning mischievously at Daniel, who sighed in exasperation.

“No, if you want to get flogged you just have to ask.”, he told the older, pinching his ass.

Jack was about to offer a cheeky reply, another bit of word to rile Daniel up, but Sam was tapping his shoulder so she could drag him off inside and Daniel followed Teal’c to their next lesson. He was just happy he’d get out before his sub today so he could do a bit of target practice on a pillow before Jack got home and he could try with him.


End file.
